


Some Care Should Be Taken When Feeding Your Kryptonian

by RileyC



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Allergies, Angst and Feels, M/M, Pizza, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce brings pizza for a date night. Things go downhill.</p><p>Also: This was supposed to be lots funnier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Care Should Be Taken When Feeding Your Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ ComicDrabbles challenge #27: Pizza

**MAN OF STEEL DIES IN BIZARRE PIZZA INCIDENT**

_Billionaire Bruce Wayne claims he had no idea oregano could be lethal to Kryptonians. Lex Luthor denies any collusion; adds, “If I’d known that’s all it took, I would have bought out Domino’s years ago.”_

Batman sits at Clark’s bedside in the Watchtower infirmary and draws some comfort from the steady rise and fall of the broad chest. It’s not enough. He needs Clark to open his eyes and look at him; to say something snarky but soften it with a smile that tells Bruce everything’s all right.

 

It was supposed to be a date night. A quiet night in, away from the paparazzi; pizza and a movie and a rare moment to enjoy each other’s company. Half an hour into _The Hobbit_ , and three slices into the pizza, Clark, pale and trembling, skin clammy, had said, “Bruce, is there oregano in this?” – right before he promptly keeled over into Bruce’s arms.

 

Bruce thinks he’ll swear off dating forever after this.

 

***

Batman hates J’onn for an instant as the Martian Manhunter touches a hand to Clark’s forehead and nods. “He is with us,” J’onn says, serene in this assurance. Bruce wants to be the one who touches Clark’s mind.

 

If J’onn is aware of this brief resentment, he gives no sign and only holds up a slender glass vial that contains a sparkling green elixir. J’onn says this concoction will reverse the toxic effects of the oregano. It looks uncomfortably like liquid Kryptonite, though, and Bruce has to tamp down the urge to knock J’onn’s hand away as the Martian Manhunter pries Clark’s mouth open and pours the potion down his throat.

 

“How long will it take?”

 

“A little while.”

 

Bruce doesn’t like that answer. It’s too vague, like hope.

 

***

_Batman is falling; tumbling without direction through a dark void with not even a star to guide him. Lightning cracks the firmament and engulfs him in its fiery energy. Power envelops and cradles him and breaks his fall—_

Bruce opens his eyes and looks first at the hand that clasps his own, and then at Clark, smiling back at him from the hospital bed.

 

“Next time we try takeout, let’s stick to Chinese,” Clark says.

 

And Bruce’s face hurts because he hasn’t smiled like this in a really long time.


End file.
